Legends
---- Here is what all my point information compiled to make people know more about the wiki. Since i put all point informations at here, also known as the main helpline page, as this rule applies across this wiki. Main Properties (icons) a.k.a. Attributes Attack It shows how much damage the brawler does per projectile/attacks. Some brawlers have multiple main attacks and when upgrading their main attack, they are upgraded together. Health It shows how much damage the brawler can endure before getting FUCKED. Super The brawlers active ability in the battle, unleash the super! IMPORTANT NOTE: This is not called special, the special is the attributes of its own, which is the passive ability. Special ("Inherited, original, literal") This is unique (brawlers passive ability), and the main game dosent have this nice nice shit. It can be properties exclusive to some brawlers that can do something that others cant, like shocking enemies when they contact on your brawler. Or passive abilities that lasts throughout the whole game when certain brawlers comes. The special attribue isint affect by brawlers' rarities, which means that even a common brawler can have the special, because it like the attack and health and the super. Some brawler have a special which is unlocked by spending the Golden Elixir. Some brawler has usually one or two (rarely 3+) specials by default or by using Golden Elixir combined. The super and special term is technically different as the super is the active ability and the special is the passive ability, . This special is not the star power special as its introduced long time ago (near the wiki creation date) and its a literal special as stated and in sense. Special (Star Power) (rip off my my literal special) Officially called the star power, supercell has just seen my idea about the special attributes in inplemented into the game, and without giving me credits for it so suck my balls, my special is original idea as its written in long time ago. This kind of special is available to every brawler as the final upgrade to the brawler, its a ripoff of my special attribute idea and there cant be more than 1 star power special on each brawler (unlike my original special that brawlers can have more than 1). In comparasion to my special attribute, this is way more underwhelming than my special attribute in conclusion, some brawlers has complete garbage star power special and some are game breaking. Both type of specials can be either classified as active or passive abilities depending wether its activation based or effect already based. 'Difference of My literal Specials and Star power specials:' My one: Its a core part of the brawler active/passive abilities which is more fundamental and natural abilities of that brawler. (Already exists once you unlocks that brawler) Rip off one: It not a core part of the brawler active/passive abilities which can be added on with the star power upgrade, like addon parts. (Does not have once you unlocked that brawler, can be purchased/get from boxes as an addition power of whatever to that brawler) Rarities "Rarity" or "tier" are how unique their skills are and higher rarities are harder to get. Anyone who contributes to this wiki must abide to one of these rarities stated below as you can concept everything new except for new rarities so as to not confuse any of the rarities. These are the 11 rarities stated below: / : Also known as the Abundance or rookie rarity. They are blue-green that looks unappealing and are super easy to get. Duplicate brawler gives 1 chips, or 1 elixir. : Also known as Hard to get rarity. They are green and hard to get. Duplicate brawler gives 2 chips, or 2 elixir. : Also known as the Treasure rarity. they are very hard to get, getting 4 chips feels rewarding. Duplicate brawler gives 3 chips, or 3 elixir. : Also known as the Excitement rarity. They are purple and they are so fucking hard to get and only pay to win can get them instantly with the epix boxes.. duplicate brawler gives 10 chips or 5 elixir. Epics dosent feels as epic as it used to be, mortis is too good so he turned mythic and bo is too good because he turned to super rare. : Also known as Hells rarity. What the fuck! most likely you are forced to spend 200 chips rather than getting them from boxes! getting elixir of this rarity is such a pain in the ass! Duplicate brawler gives 20 chips, or 7 elixir. I know the reason why supercell placed mythic as red in colour is because of the similar colour that resembles the end of the world sky colour, yeah that feeling. The reason of the reason of i know that is because i play that online game (which is the fifth age: dec 21 2012 age sky colour) before which gave me an idea of why that. : Also known as the Magical rarity or Jealousy rarity. They are yellow and they keeps you jealous everyday, getting a legendary elixir is like how the supercell says "fuck you" to us! duplicate brawler gives 60 chips or 10 elixir. (promoted legendaries, hero, era, astromotical, demoted gods): Also known as the '''Fairy tale rarity'. They are even rarer then legendaries, they are rainbow coloured and shiny carbon fuckin around them. duplicate brawler gives 1000 chips or 200 elixir. Mythics costs 10,000 chips... oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! This rarity is inspired by the game that is shown on the right. And also people says that clash royale might have a new rarity which is called "mythical". : Also known as the Bravery rarity. They are even rarer then legendaries and its based on the leaked clash royale rarity on youtube and also based on the ancient ages of heroes defeating dragons, they are shiny diamond coloured rarity (its rarity colour is diamond colured)! duplicate brawler gives 200 chips or 20 elixir. Hero costs 1,000 chips... its the highest rarity that will by dropped from the boxes. oh wait. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You need to be at least level 120 to get any hero brawlers! : Getting a hero rare brawler as a free to play when this rarity is first released is equalavent to getting a legendary monster as a free to play when this rarity during as of feb 1 2020. Important Warning: brawlers beyond hero rarity - stats and mechanics becomes pretty unstable because the rarity goes way too far beyond those that existed in the game, i am only really serious on brawlers up to hero rarity to be added into the game because the game needs one new rarity higher than legendary, so this also means that brawlers beyod hero rarity are unlikely to get a star power and have this category. : Also known as the Diversity rarity. Their strength and their unique power can be compared with the powerful peoples from different era times, They are even stronger/unique than hero brawlers. You can only get them by spending 2000 chips or being the top 100 global at the end of the season once (more times competition needed to unlock multiple eras) and at least 120 to get it (once you fulfill the leaderboard criteria you just need to reach level 160). The rarity colour is crystallized rainbow colour to represent all the different time periods. : Also known as the Space rarity. The rarity is named after the space theme as their power can be compared to the power of the outer space and the observable universe. Of course they are more stronger/unique than the era brawlers. You can only get them by reaching top 50 global 2 times or top 30 global 1 times and being at level 200+ (more times competition needed to unlock multiple astronomicals)(once you fulfill the leaderboards requirement just focus on the exp level). The rarity colour is space black with white glowing dots inside it that represents the stars. Now you can buy them for 5,000 chips. : Also known as the Heavens rarity. The highest rarity allowed from the gods and is better/stronger than the legendaries to astronomical brawlers and they are so great that they were named after "god rarity" due to their strength to compete with the gods but simply outmatches against the astronomicals, you will see all "god" brawlers in the maxed ladder... Its colour is bright reflective blue that is in 3 dimensional. you cant get god rarity form brawl boxes, you only can get them by being the first place at the end of the session 2 times in a row (too hard? look at what rarity you are going for dumbass) + being at least EXP level 250 + spent at least $500 USD in the game + 9999 coins + 10000 chips (once you fulfill the 1st place twice in a row then you just need to focus on the other criteria) repeat the same requirements to get another god brawlers but dont need to spend another $500). For the high gods which is stronger and better than low-gods you need to be leaderboard 1st place for 3 times in a row and exp level 300. : Also known as the Infinite rarity. Brawlers of this rarity is however usually not a brawler itself, its usually an abstract brawler which is a term instead tough it can be an actual concrete brawler, it will break the game because its way too powerful and game breaking itself because it changes the matches itself like the infinity, which is an abstract brawler that makes friendly brawlers have infinite attack super health special stats (an imitate of a brawler with infinite stats in showdown). Its rarity colour is # in colour. There are no known ways to get brawlers of this rarities... yet. Rules: You can only assign your fan made brawler into common or rare or or super rare epic or mythic or legend or hero or era or astronomical or god or transcendent only! or youre completely fucked! Notes: The sound effect of getting a rares and super rares are same, epic and mythic are same, legend and hero are same, era and astronomical are same, god hi god and transcendent are same. See here for some more information! Statistics *'Number of attacks per ammo': how many attacks the brawler does when using up one ammo spaces: example that colt fires six fucking bullets in a single ammo slot. *'Speed': how fast the brawler moves. **To clear up some confusion about the speed values of the brawlers inforboxes in this wiki here are the points to clarity: ***'Average' (2.5 tiles per second): Typical moving speed of most brawlers including Spike, Shelly, Jessie are the few examples. The old speed value is 650 or 2.5 tiles per seconds (according to mobilegamerhub) and the new and updated current speed value is 720. ***'Tank': Moving speed of brawlers notability high hitpoints brawlers (tanks) including El Primo, Bull, Rosa are the few examples. The old speed value is 700 and the new and updated current speed value is 770 (775 to better scale with the old values). ***'Fast' (2.8 tiles per second): Moving speed of brawlers including Mortis, Crow, and Leon (just three in game). The old speed value is 750 or 2.8 tiles per seconds (according to mobilegamerhub) and the new and updated current speed value is 82' (830 to better scale with the old values). *'Reload time (a.k.a. recharge time)': How fast the brawler recharges an ammo. **'Reload Speed': Same as reload time, but its the inverse of reload time since reload time states how long it takes to reload one ammo while reload speed states how many ammos the brawler can reload in a certain timeframe. *'Range': How far the brawler can attack. *'Passive stats': They are the passive stats... will be explained in the brawlers with specials. *'Attack width': how wide the attack/projectile is, which results in easier to his enemies with wider attacks.. Cannot combined with Cone angle. *'Cone angle': how wide the bullet spread is: poco the yellow skeleton has the largest spread. Cannot combine with Attack width. *'Projectile speed': How fast the bullets moves: that ni99a's rockets are very slow! *'Attack delay': How long it takes to do the attack after pressing attack. (Also applies to something other than attack) *'Explosion radius (a.k.a. splash radius)': When is explodes, how big the explosion is. *'Knockback distance (knockback power)': How far the enemy brawler gets knockbacked with the attack. Distance *'Knockback duration (knockback time)': How long does the knockback lasts. Time *'Knockback speed (use speed triangle to figure) (knockback power)': how fast does the brawler gets knockbacked. Speed. We will know the third value if we have the first two values. *'Pierce/Penetration': How many times can each of the projectile hit a brawler before disappearing. *'Super reload speed': How many hits required to charge up the super. *'Brawler Hitbox size': Measured in radius but not sure: How large the brawler is means how easy to land shots on that brawler, smaller brawler hitbox size is better. El primo and bull and the bear are example of large hitbox brawlers and because of this they are easier to take 2 spikes damage which means bad... **To make it more simple i will state the three main hitbox sizes that the game is using: ***'Small': ie. Crow ***'Medium': Normal Brawler hitboxes including shelly ***'Big': Typically on high hitpoints brawlers like El primo. *'Bullet accuracy': How accurate the bullets travels when compared to the aim line (typically on stright bullets aimers), jessie has perfect bullet accuracy and rico (not pam because her aim line is a cone) has shit bullet accuracy. Its measured by ±'value' offet per tiles or by ±n° (easier) *'Melee or ranged': Melee means using weapons directly attacks opponents (using weapons to make direct contact with target); no projectiles involved. Ranged means uses of projectiles to attack enemies whether near or far, motherfuckers. El primo and mega knight and prince are example of melees, bull and tara and electro wizard are example of ranges. *'Attack animation duration': When a brawler attacks, how long does the attacks lasts? shorter duration means better because pam has long attack duration means bad and bull has short attack duration means good. The ammo bar stops reloading when the player is firing shots which has an attack duration, by this logic so typically a longer attack animation brawlers has shorter reload times. ..... Body properties (some might be considered as specials but i dont know!) (Belongs to the health section/heading) *'Immunity to tremble (all heavy brawlers cannot be trembled)' *'Immunity to knockback (all heavy brawlers cannot be knockbacked)' *'Immunity to getting stepped/runovers (abit like stomp...)/squashed (all heavy brawlers cannot be stepped/runover). They are size dependent, bigger heavier brawler typically uses stomp while fast ones usually uses runover.' *'Immunity to burns' *'Immunity to poison' *'Immunity to slow' *'Immunity to bleeding (all non flesh brawlers are immume to this)' *'Immunity to petrification' *'Immunity to stun' *'Immunity to frozen' *'Immunity to instant kill' *'Immunity to roar status (usually on very very heavy brawlers) (still takes damage)' *'Immunity to eaten (all heavy brawlers cannot be eaten)' *'Cannot hide in bushes, this is on brawlers that are too large to hide and its a bad property' *'Immunity to being grabbed (again, all heavy brawlers cannot be grabbed)' *'Immunity to being blown away (all heavy brawlers cannot be blown)...' *'Takes X% reduced damage, they have an amour like the tank and the tortoise.' *'Can charge supers by taking damage? The tortoise is one of the brawler who has this ability.' *'Immunity to.....' Terms/Glossary *'Tremble': Enemies fells down to the ground and certain time later, they can get back up standing. This tremble mechanics works eaxctly as the patapon 3 tremble mechanics and its in fact based on that game. Different kinds of attacks will cause different duration of tremble and this depends how servere and painful the attack that causes this status. *'Burn': Its another kind of damage over time, but it works a bit different than the poison; it damages enemies faster but shorter duration. Its tick is very fast and each tick is typically smaller damage and shorter duration. *'Bleed': When someone bleeds, they lose x% of their denominator HP for every second for certain amount of seconds (the percentage and the duration is depending on the attacks). Bleeding can be stopped by going near to a teammate or enter the radius of the Minigunner's Bandage Dispenser... But! all robot brawlers are immune to bleeding! The reason that bleeding removes fraction of health instead of fixed amount of health is to differ from the poison and the main logic for it is that bigger and stronger brawler has bigger cuts so yeah, so its proportional is what i mean. But bleeding brawlers can still heal unlike the poison and does not interrupt healing because it isint a physical attack tough it technically does damage, it lasts for quite long amount of time so if bleeding were to interrupt healing it would be broken op. The conclusion is that the bleed makes them have a potential to lose hp faster, thats it i guess! For more precise informaiton, see cowboy. But the conclusion for this is that it makes a fleshy brawler loses a small fraction of health every seconds for a certain amount of time and the bleed damage does not stops healing. *'Petrification': Turns someone into a stone for certain amount of seconds, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! OR, Turns someone into a stone until that person's teammate goes near him/her, petrified brawlers are literally unable to do anything! (i have to consider...) *'Rage': brawlers who rage will moves faster and does more damage. *'Roar': Brawlers does not like to hear this sound, but when it happens, they will experience giddiness (vision blurred), slightly wobbly movement, and poorer accuracy in their attacks (causing their attacks to aim offset from where they intended to aim slightly), for a short time. *'Blow': It us usually caused by an stong gust or air, it will cause an opponent brawler' whole body to travels few tiles away form the attack point. It usually causes a tremble status because of the landing angle. *'Splatoon' (funny term): It is a verb describing of someone body literally explodes and splatters blood of thier team colour, this happens when someone dies. *'Coop': It means for Co-op Brawl for short. *'Invincible': Brawlers who are invincible are technically immume to damage, and will not take any damage guaranteed. Non piercing attacks can collide and disappears on invincible brawlers, allowing body blocking. This is superior to the intangibility. This does blocks overtime damage like poison or burn while the intangible does not. *'Intangible': Brawlers who are intangible does not takes damage from attack, but technically not immume to damage because the attacks simpily passes right through them without taking damage (this is how they not take damage) and are suspectable to interior damage like poison while intangible and other kinds of damage that we dont know yet. In conclusion intangible is inferior to invincible. Examples of intangibility includes the Archer Queens royal cloak in clash of clans (partially), and crows pipers jump phase (assuming attacks hits below them not actually on them for this case), and also the Bandits dash. *'Prime': It means the best possible state of that brawler which only includes the unnerfed attributes and buffs and not including the nerfs, meaning the best version of that brawler possible throughtout the history. Example for crow, a prime crow is a crow who has unnerfed ranged, 4 hits n poison to charge super, buffed blades damage, faster poison damage, 5 ticks of damage, 90 not 80 poison damage (old stats), 14 blades instead of 13 blades, and fast super jumping. This attributes that comprises of crow is the truly OP crow as it only includes the unnerfed attribues and buffed attribues of the brawler. **Here are the example of the other brawlers: Colt: Current colt except that his range nerf and reload nerf and super reload nerf on super is not inplemented. **Bull: 1.5 reload time instead of 1.6 **Nita: Bear hitpoints increased back to 4800 (1200), still does not decay hitpoints, reverts bear reload nerf, reverts main attack reload nerf. **Ricochet: Star power bounce is 100 instead of 80. **Shelly: Undoes her mega nerf. **El Primo: Make his attack shape back to cone. **Spike: Same as current except that his hitpoints nerf, super + star power nerf gets revoked. **Piper: Reverts her damage nerf and her super damage nerf and her super reload nerf. **Jessie: Reverts her super reload nerf, and her super shoot speed nerf. **Bo: Mines not get triggered by bears, hitpoints buff regain, and 4 mines! **Darryl: Roll speed reduction reverting. **Mortis: Star power, bats range, speed, hitpoints, range nerfs are reverted. **Brock: His super reload speed on super nerfs revert. **Mike: His super reload speed on super, super damage gets revert. **Pam: Healing station nerf revert. **Tara: reload speed and range nerf reverts. **Poco: His range nerf, not heal minion, removal of death heal reverts. **Barley: super damage, super reload speed on super damage nerf reverts. *'Initial': Referring to when a brawler is released in stats or mechanics during the time before the balance change that affects it in that spefic aspects, original darryl for example is when his distance between guns is wider, can also contain prime brawlers if that brawler has only been nerf/never buffed since its at its strongest state during its release days. *'Technical Teammates' or Official Teammates: Teammates not on solo showdowns; teammates on every other modes who are also denoted on blue team just like your brawler team colour. *'Clean Counters': Harder than hard counter, based on the "clean" it means it can counter something completely clean on that thing and there is no way for that countered thing to stand a chance on the thing that clean counters, for example guaranteed mode clean counters losing trophies (means you dont lose trophies at the cost of gaining trophies very slowly). Additional Notes: *Certain brawler's attack/super/special duration can or cannot be increased (example of cannot is super distance of most brawlers). A good example is the P.E.K.K.A., her super stun and weaken duration can be upgraded but her enemy weaken strength cannot be increased. **I tell you that you can see if something can be upgraded, if shown on the attack/health/super/special stat area, then that thing can be upgraded, if shown on the statistic stat area, then cannot be upgraded. *You should be able to use common sense to tell who is the heavy brawlers by looking at them, but there are categories Category:Heavy Brawlers to make readers knows instantly. *Brawlers can use multiple skins at once, the dark princess is a very good example for this. *Brawlers dosent have to be limited to western themes in the game, brawlers can be diverse and be form any "nationality" like tara who is an arab from the middle east or even brawlers who came from the different time period or brawlers who came from somewhere other than earth or even completely fictional brawlers, my concepts also features lots of brawlers who arent western themed. Because i got one thing to say: fuck the west and diversity is cooler and is needed to improve the game! *Reload speed and the reload time is the inverse term for each other, the lower reload speed means longer time and the faster reload speed means shorter reload time. *These are the three main (and may be only) reason why brawl stars players would want to play in a gamerooms (usually to attempt to get better win rates) (can range from 1 reasons only to all reasons for joining a room): **'Organised teams': You and your teammates can select good brawlers on this map and to select a good combination of brawlers too so that. **'Playing with someone you know': Is when you are going to play from someone from your friendlist or someone who are next to you, you know these players before. **'Fighting with Randoms': This may not be a real reason or may be depending on how you look at it since it may or not be the purpose of the room for this reason, you as a room of 2/3 has a chance to matched with randoms opponents so that you fight their team which is not very organised since they are team of randoms as you may meet enemy Bul in smash and grab for example which he is shit in that gamemode, but your room will also fight against good skilled opponents/opponents room of 2/3 so you're fucked up. *There are total of two star power replacement that happened in the game beause they are broken in the weak instead of the strong way which could not be buffed or reworked properly, that is poco swan song which heals teammates around him when he dies and gene pat on the back which heals teamamtes hit by his hand. I am not sure if there will ever be a star power that is going to be replaced which is broken in the strong way which even nerf could not solve it properly... Hitpoints naming How high the hitpoints are named according to its values! Dangerously low: 200 - 300 Extremely low: 400 Very low: 500 Low: 600 Low-medium: 700 Medium: 800 Moderate: 900 High: 1000-1100 Very High: 1200 - 1300 Extremely high: 1400-1500 Machined: 1600... New Player Icons Exp *Smash and grab crystal icon: Level 140 *Brawl ball icon: Level 160 *Angel wings icon: Level 180 *Legendary rare icon: level 200 Brawlers *Brawler icons with skins. (multiple brawlers) Others *The fancy β player icon available to exclusively players who has created the account before the global launch. Cone attack types There are 3 kind of attack that involves the cone aiming. *Full cone: This kind of attack has full amount of projectiles traveling in that cone aiming, will travels trough the whole cone angle and never missed opponents within that cone. Example includes shelly bull poco old el primo. *Spread cone: This kind of attack involves multiple projectiles in one attack ammo and at the same time and they flies within the cone aim with equal spread distance and are likely to miss in far distance due to projectile spreads more in further distances. Example includes tara crow (shelly and bull technically belongs here is because when pellets spread far enough like 10 tiles, you can see that it splits). *Sprinkler cone: This kind of attack involves firing of one or multiple projectiles that will shoots in any direction within the cone aimming. Example includes pam and ricochet (ricochet actually shoots a very thin cone). Range values The brawlers range values stated are different from the [https://mobilegamerhub.com/brawlstars/brawler/spike mobilegamerhub] and [https://www.reddit.com/r/Brawlstars/comments/7qs399/balance_changes/ the official posts]: In the mobilegamerhub the range is measured more literally which means its measured from in front of the brawler rather than from the center or the behind point with faces of in front of the brawler which the official posts measures from, however the effective range is still the same its just the measurement is done in a different way. So in other words the range values excludes the body hitbox range in MGB while the brawler body hitbox is included in the range value in TOP. In MGB the range of spike is 7, and TOP is 8, so the 7 tiles range is measured from his front to the range limit while the 8 tiles is measured from his front tot he range limit + size of himself since the cactus can still hit enemies at the point blank range without actually traveled through the white/yellow sim line. This wiki uses the MGB format range values which is measured from the front of the brawler to give more precise range values, unless stated (besides the range value statement) as measured in the another format like the TOP range values. Skin factors This section explains how exactly brawler skins would differ from the default skin. *'Recolouring': This is a common changes from the default skin to a certain skins, by just changing colours of the brawler. This is a first dimension of brawler skins. *'Changing shape of the brawler': This is the another way of making skins for a brawler, usually also involves with recolouring since the brawler will have different looks like El Rey and Dragon Knight Jessie, technically this will so affect their hitbox depending how much shapes was changed but hitbox is not affected on gameplay standpoint. This is the 1.5 dimension of brawler skins. And also if a brawler is wearing a completely different clothes or looks very different from the default skin (but still same character) then it will be considered as a 2d skin since its power of appeal can be as powerful as the different animations. *'Different animations': Another way again of distinct a skinned brawler to the default skin brawler (wow puns), at first glance you will not see this changes but looking few seconds more you will sure noticed this, this changes includes Dragon Knight Jessie and Phoenix crow with their movement style/animation being different and also their attack animation being different, phoenix crow even has a different looks of his blades (ammo) in which its burning instead of poisoning. *'Different voice': The voice is different than the regular skins like mecha crow and bo and robo mike skins and some skins is also accompanied with different voice lines like virus 8-BIT and 3D skins (different character). *'Different voice lines': This is the 2.5 dimensional skin properties, since the game dont have this differences yet because they think its not necessary to add a completely different lines for the same character. This including the same chatacter saying something completely different relative to the default skin. This is the audio changes only nothing to do with visual thus laying down at 2.5d with partial properties of 3d skins coming up next. *'Different character': The third dimension skin effectively replaces the character brawler into someone else thus different chatacter! but since its a skin, that different character will still have the exact stats and attack properties etc. (works the exact same way) as the brawler you intended to play/default skin brawler. Since its a different character brawling of course there will be completely different looks and different voice lines or at least the voice itself, and the animation will also be the usual of that new character replace animations too. *'Genderswapping': Warning that only sakura Spike has this property not Night witch Mortis as he seems to crossdres so fuck boys except octopus and us). This skin property is ≠ crossdressing, its one whose sex is biologically changes to the another one (only male or female, no more else or i fuck u because its sex not gender) and this is obvious impossible to achieve throught odinary means thus so its true female if originally male and vice versa, an notable skin is sakura spike and Bandit Magic Archer To see more explaination about skins dimension and to see skin suggestions of higher dimension skins, visit this page (not porn site) (you have to read both pages to gain more understanding since each pages contains exclusive information). Category:Help Category:Others Category:Informational Pages Category:Community